


libidine

by purpleph4se



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i love him so much i hate it here, very self indulgent oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleph4se/pseuds/purpleph4se
Summary: i was horny for the mad hatter kinnie ok......
Relationships: Jervis Tetch/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	libidine

**Author's Note:**

> i was horny for the mad hatter kinnie ok......

“You drive me absolutely mad, my love”

Jervis murmured into your ear from his position behind you, his hand buried in your lace panties. You whined in response, your own hand covering your mouth as you listened to the sound of his gloved fingers massaging your slick entrance. You bit your hand when he slid his fingers up to tease your clit.

You turn to face him, but you’re met with desperate lips against yours. You melt against his mouth, allowing his tongue access. He conquers every inch, tasting you, attempting to satisfy his craving. He emits a low moan, the rumble traveling straight to your sex.

“J-Jervis..” you whisper back, leaning your head to the side so that he can suck on your neck. It stings a bit, and you realize he’s leaving a mark, but you aren’t about to complain. 

Your small whimpers and pants, the scent of your body, and the way you would tremble as he touched you, it made him want to hear more. He moaned when he felt you tighten around his finger, he curled it to give you more pleasure, you panted with an open mouth and closed eyes. You could only focus on the slick squelch of fingers thrusting inside your cunt, smooth, wet leather dragging incessantly over your clit. 

He could feel the heat coming from both your face and your lower abdomen. He gripped your thigh to spread you out. He slowly leaned forward to watch his hand work it’s magic on your soaking pussy, resting his chin on your shoulder. His finger slipped out of your dripping cunt, a line of your own slick stuck to his fingers as he stared at it. He then rested his fingers on your folds, slightly spreading them apart and closing them again. His other hand was placed on your thigh, occasionally giving you a massage.

”You’re so desperate, aren’t you?”

You nodded eagerly and leaned back into Jervis, as he gave your clit a few rubs making you let out quiet moans. Jervis glanced at you from the side, and giving your cheek a small kiss then continued. Your grip on his arm faltered a bit, your head spun from the coiled heat threatening to snap.

You felt him pinch your clit, your body jolted. You slowly opened your eyes and saw him slipping two fingers inside your cunt, and felt him hit that very spot that made you mewl. The feeling in your stomach intensified, while it made you clench around him. You bucked your hips, softly crying, gripping his arm tightly. "I’m—" you panted, eyes shut tightly.

Jervis smiled against you, sitting back with your body against his. Still pumping his fingers in and out of you, wanting to make you cum. You moaned, your stomach tightening in knots, and your walls clenching around his fingers as he pleasured you, knuckle deep.

”Please, cum for me, my dear..” he whispered 

Your toes curled against the mattress, the relentless thrusting of his fingers drew you to the edge. You angled your hips so his palm could grind against your clit. You tossed your head back, thighs shaking around his wrist. Jervis pulls out, your slick flowing out of you, he rubbed at your sensitive clit. He looked at you with desperate need, his lips melded to yours, you whine into him. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, you gasped, face burning fervently. 

He put your back against the sheets, and pulled away peering down at you with lust. The delicate white lace in beautiful contrast against your flesh.

“You’re enchanting..”

It started with his fingers, gentle, slow, and deliberate as he traveled from the base of your neck down your collarbone until it reached the strap on your shoulder.

”Absolutely bewitching..”

Between his index and thumb, he toyed with the lace material, rubbing it and playing with it as his gaze fixated on the fabric. More likely he was fixated on what lay beneath it, the softness and delicate skin waiting for his touch. As if reading your mind, he moved the strap down, and then did the same on the other side to expose your breasts to him.

The cool air of the room and the excitement that coursed through your body caused your nipples to harden, but it was his fingers that caused them to completely pebble. The sensation of how gentle he was almost tickled as you arched up into his touch. You wanted more from him and decided you would get more as you took his hands and made him squeeze your chest.

An involuntary moan of pleasure found its way from your mouth as he continued to fondle you, lightly tugging at your soft flesh. His own moan mixed with yours as he leaned in, pressing hot searing kisses against your neck, his tongue flicking out to taste your skin before drawing it into his mouth.

Your moans only got louder as Jervis’ hand continued to explore your body, finding the snaps of your bra as his mouth continued lower. Once his mouth found your breast and his fingers rubbed once again between your legs, you could no longer stop yourself as you moved your hips up. Your hands found his soft luxurious hair, burying your fingers. and gripping tightly as you worked yourself on his fingers.

Gently, his fingers rubbed, easily sliding up your sensitive flesh, massaging your most intimate area with the utmost care. His facial hair tickled at your skin as he lowered himself onto his knees, face to face with your pussy. He kissed at the wet spot on your panties, before pulling them off your body.

He lowered his mouth to you causing you to hiss from the very new sensation, his tongue eagerly lapping up your juices as he moaned in his own approval. And while it felt like the most exquisite pleasure, you stopped him, wanting nothing more than to pleasure him as well.

”W-Wait” You gently tugged at his curly locks, pulling him away. He immediately looked up at you with confusion, “I—I want you to fuck me..”

He gave you a cheshire cat-like grin, “Such lewd language, my dear.” He rose from between your legs so that he would on top of you. You swallow hard, dragging your gaze back up toward Jervis’ face. He slowly licks his lips, leaning down to kiss along the side of your neck.

“ _Beg_ ” purrs Jervis, his sensuous voice close to your ear, and you reach up to him, running your hands along his back, wishing he was even closer.

“Jervis..Please— _Please—_ Just..” you whisper, your voice trailing off into a needy moan. Just the look on Jervis face is enough to set you off - his eyes are lidded and lusty, a longing sigh rushing from between his parted lips.

“ _Oh_ , _my sweet_ …” Jervis keened, his body finally coming down to press close to yours. “Look at what you do to me..” His hips grind firmly down into you, taking your breath away, his hardness pressing firmly up against your stomach, blocked only by his suit pants. You bite down on your lip, whimpering, your nails digging into Jervis’ shoulders, drawing a gasp from him.

He pulled away from you so that he's kneeling up, straddling your hips, that beautiful body towering over you. His hands move to unbutton his pants in a desperate manner, his hazy gaze holding yours all the while.

Jervis pushes this pants down, just enough to show his underwear and your eyes are drawn to the prominent outline of his hardness, clearly visible through the snug material. He pushes the underwear down too, somewhat impatiently now. His cock looks painfully hard, already a little wet around the swollen head, and you subconsciously lick your lips. Jervis notices, and he can't resist squeezing his shaft, enjoying the needy look upon your face as he slowly strokes himself right in front of you.

“See how much I need you, my love?” Jervis purrs, his lower lip caught between his teeth. You swallow hard, words caught in your throat, instead nodding vigorously and reaching your arms out to him. He gets the message and settles himself back on top of you. A shiver runs through your body, and finally his body is pressed tight to yours, his lips capturing yours in a brief, hungry kiss as he adjusts his position between your legs.

“Ah.. J-Jervis, _please_ …” The words come out in a rush as his hot, pulsing shaft rubs up against your thigh. The sensation catches you off guard, and your hips push out toward him, making him slide deliciously along your slit. You mewled, and he prodded your folds with the slick head of his length, swirling it around your swollen nub before parting your slit. It slid to the center of your desire, where your heartbeat throbbed, where you were wet and waiting and _wanting_. You cling to his shoulders, hardly able to stand it any longer, and the low moan from Jervis suggests he can't wait any more, either. He readjusts himself so that the blunt head of his cock leans against your entrance, forcing a soft whine from you. Jervis holds onto your hips softly, and leans down to press a slow, wet kiss upon your neck.

“I can't wait anymore, love, I need you right _now_ …” Jervis whispers huskily into your ear as his hips press forward, and you throw your head back, groaning with satisfaction as he slides easily into you. He lifts his head to capture your lips, swallowing up your cries and muffling his own as every inch of him slides inside you, tight heat sending him to fucking paradise. His hips touch the back of your thighs as he fills you, his body a quivering mess on top of yours. You paw at him, nails scratching down his suit covered back.

“ _Oh_ —You’re so—” he sighs in pleasure, moving one of his hands from your hips to intertwine with your hand. “You’re so warm and _wet_ ”

“Jervis—” you whimper, your arm wrapped tightly around him, clutching his back, his hips, _anything_ to keep hold of him. “Please, do it, f-fuck me, I'm yours…”

Jervis pulls back slightly, and the affection in his eyes is now joined by something else: intense need for you. It gives him an uncommonly commanding look, especially now that he's atop you, _inside_ you. A thrill runs through you at the intensity, the promise in that gaze. As he locks eyes with you, his hips withdraw, and a small whimper of disappointment leaves you as he slides all the way out of you. You try to push toward him, but his hands hold your hips firmly, his silent request to put your pleasure in his hands.

You can't help but squirm, especially as Jervis presses into you again, still too slowly, but a little harder than last time. His eyes have a dreamy quality to them, and his hands squeeze your hips as he hilts himself inside you, the pressure against that sweet spot deep inside making your back arch, and he bites his lip in an attempt to stifle his loud, satisfied moan.

“You take me so well, love..” Jervis purrs, grinding his hips against yours, the friction inside you making your eyes roll back in pleasure for a moment. When you look back up at him, he's watching your expression, still biting his lip but with a small, pleased smile.

“That expression..” Jervis chuckles softly. Before you can respond, he withdraws again, but this time only for a moment before he pushes forward again, harder still this time, taking your breath away as his hips smack into yours. You're still regaining your breath, but it's lost to you as he thrusts into you again, and again, picking up a hypnotic rhythm, his pace slow, but each thrust firm and sure, pressing into that sensitive spot inside you every time.

You're not sure if it's because you're so sensitive after Jervis attentions earlier, but his carefully placed thrusts are having an effect on you already, pressure building deep within you, your wet walls gripping his cock harder, more frequently, whimpers and gasps giving way to louder moans. Jervis definitely notices, and the expression on his face is only making things harder for you: an appealing mixture of arousal and desire for you.

“Oh, my love..So soon?” breathes Jervis, his lips curling into a provocative smile, a lascivious twinkle in those deep pools of honey. You swallow hard, still holding tight to his shoulders.

“Yes, I—Jervis, I can't help it, y-you’re _so_ good to me…” you whimper, and Jervis groans deeply in response, the sound making a shiver run along your spine. His grip upon you tightens, fingers biting into the curve of your hips, and you gasp as he picks up his pace, your back arching as the head of his cock presses faster, harder, more insistently against that tender spot within you.

“You’re such a good girl,” he praised. It was the tight grip of your wetness that produced a whine from Jervis lips. The orgasm that rushed through you this time was so deep, you felt it from head to toe, waves of pleasure washing over you, your abdominal muscles tensed. It's your turn to cry out, your nails digging into your lover's back as you arch up into him.

He smiles widely, smugly, his hips never wavering as he fucks you through your orgasm, forcing you to feel him through your high. You sobbed, overstimulated.  
  
“ _G-God!_ Jervis-!” you cry desperately, looking up at him eyes watery with tears, clenching around him to encourage him, begging him.  
  
Then he urges forward suddenly, capturing your lips eagerly. He pulled away much too early, pressing his forehead against yours, panting unevenly, his hair hanging over you in a curtain. His pace eventually beginning to stutter as he nears his orgasm. 

“Please— _I-Inside_ -” you whimper, yelping slightly as he hits particularly deep, loving the heavy throbbing in his cock.  
  
He buries his face in the shelter of your neck, your name pouring from his lips, mirroring the sudden flood of warmth flowing deep inside your core. He whimpers softly, his hips shuddered, pumping you full, relishing the thought that every twitch of his cock meant another thick stream of his seed was slowly filling you up, marking you as his.  
  
He lets out a soft groan of frustration as he slipped out of you. His fingers immediately went to your cunt, catching the thick clump of cum that has already begin to leak out of you, gently pressing it back, massaging your sensitive clit lightly.

“You’re such a lovely sight,” he murmurs, his fingers slipping into you, fingering you a little, a smile creeping on his expression as he felt so much of his warm seed pooling inside of you, the excess dribbling out slightly.  
  
You whine, lying back, groaning softly as he fingers you gently, observing the gentle heaving of your chest as you came down from you high.

“I love you”

”I love you, too”


End file.
